Connor in the Past
by H0neyAnge1
Summary: Title pretty much says it. Connor is sent to past Sunnydale.
1. Default Chapter

****

Connor in the Past

By: Andrea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters, they all belong to Joss and various others.

Summary: Connor is transported to the past.

Setting: Sunnydale, Season 3 of Buffy. Probably around the episode Earshot.

Spoilers: Pretty much all of Buffy through Season 3 and Angel up to Reign of Fire. (Note: This story does not include Reign of Fire, which means Cordy and Connor have not had sex.)

Rating: PG, I guess, nothing worse than either show.

****

__

Present

Connor walked through the dark streets of downtown Los Angles. Life was really confusing, had been since coming to this world. As he turned down another street he began to think about the people in his life.

There was his fath-, Holtz, who had raised him. And who Connor had always looked up to, wanted to be like. His father had taught him to fight, taught him about demons and more importantly vampires, and had told him of his demon biological parents. Holtz had also given him the bloodlust for killing vampires, thinking his parents and what they took from Holtz, anger at them for causing his father pain.

But then there was Connor's real father, Angelus, or rather Angel now. The demon who killed Holtz's first family and would have killed Connor as well. Or would he? Since Connor had found his way back, he had looked for signs of Angelus in the reformed Angel, but he couldn't find them. At first he thought is was a trick like Holtz told of and when Holtz ended up dead with Justine accusing Angel, Connor believed the worst. But after spending time with the other members of Angel Investigations, Connor began to wonder. When Angel came back from the depths of the ocean and did no more than kick him out, Connor knew that Angel was not the same demon Holtz had told him about.

Connor still felt uncomfortable around Angel, it was hard to adjust to having a different father figure, especially one he had been raised to hate. Another recent issue between them rose with the arrival of Cordelia from the higher plane she had been on. Connor didn't know a lot of women. Justine and Fred were about it. And Justine had lied to him and Fred now hated him. Cordelia was nice to him before, even though he had tried to kill her and she was easy to talk too. Connor didn't want to go crawling back to the hotel, but he knew that if Cordy hadn't come along he would have, because loneliness was something even he could feel.

The thoughts continued to swirl in his head giving him a pounding headache. Cordy had introduced him to the concept of pain killers, and Connor quickly turned towards home to get the magic relief.

As he hurried home, Connor began picking up pace, pounding the pavement with his feet in time with the pounding in his head. He was moving so fast he didn't even notice the 18 wheeler honking at him, until it hit him.

****

Note: I will be out of town until Saturday and have no internet access. So no updates at least until then. Also please review. This is my first long fanfic for Angel, and my first Connor story so please let me know what you think and if you even think I should continue. Thank you.


	2. Chapter2

****

Connor in the Past - Chapter 2

Note: Words in ** are thoughts.

***

*My head still hurts.* was Connor's first thought upon waking, along with, *Ouch.*

Connor slowly opened his eyes, blinking to let them adjust. It was still dark outside and he was still lying in the middle of the street. He carefully sat up, making sure nothing worse than a few cuts and bruises had happened to his body. Sometimes being the son of two vampires had its pluses. Connor looked around, the truck was gone, and he appeared to be the only one around. Looking closer at the scenery he noticed that the buildings weren't as tall as he remembered them. In fact, the city was quiet, very unlike L.A., no matter how late it was. Connor stood up and walked to the sidewalk studying the buildings more carefully. This was different. A different place, definitely not Los Angles. He walked along the sidewalk noticing a few people drifting around, quietly making their way home. He turned a corner and noticed a larger building with a sign in front. It read, 'Sunnydale Library'. 

*Sunnydale? Why does that sound familiar?* Connor thought, staring at the sign. Suddenly he heard Cordelia's voice in his head. 

"Sunnydale was never a normal town, what with living on the Hellmouth and all, but I guess I just got used to it. My yearbook never seemed weird to me...well until I couldn't remember anything about life in Sunnydale."

It had been one of the many slightly depressing talks they had, had after she regained her memory.

"Sunnydale." Connor whispered, thinking of the crazy town Cordelia had described. The Hellmouth, complete with demons and vampires.

Connor stared at the sign for a moment longer, before turning away. He had no idea how he had ended up in Sunnydale. He didn't even know exactly where Sunnydale was in relation to L.A. He began to walk the nearly deserted streets, heading in no particular direction.

*How did he get here? Why was he here?* Connor asked himself as he walked. But he had no answers. *I want to go home.* Connor thought, looking around the strange town.

*What? Home?* Was his next complete thought. When had he started to think of L.A. as home? He hadn't realized home had changed for him in the last months. But looking around Connor realized he'd give almost anything to be back in the city of Los Angles. 

Before his thoughts could depress him farther he heard faint sounds of fighting. He turning his head in the direction of the sounds and began to follow them. The sounds grew in volume until he reached a cemetery. He jumped over the fence effortlessly and continued towards the sounds. Then he heard, "Angel!"

***

"Angel!" Buffy yelled to him as three vamps tried to take him from behind. 

Angel quickly turned to the vamps and dusted the closest one as the other two rushed him.

Buffy fought the two vamps on her as two more closed in. Breaking the hold of the vamp behind her Buffy kicked the one on her right and staked the one in front of her, giving herself more room to work. 

Angel in the mean time had dusted the second vamp and the third would not be far behind. 

Buffy staked the vamp she had recently kicked back as Angel ran to help her with the last two. The remaining vamps lasted only seconds before they too were nothing but piles of dust.

"Just another night of wonderful slayage." Buffy commented to Angel as they brushed dust off their clothes.

"Yeah, wonderful." Angel replied as he noticed a tear in his shirt.

Buffy smiled up at him, noticing the tear he was looking at. Angel may be a vampire with a soul and he may be 240+ years but he still worried about his clothing. It actually made Buffy feel more connected to him, because he understood when she got upset over getting demon slime on her new sweater. Unlike Giles, who looked at her like she had grown three heads when she mentioned it.

Angel sighed, knowing another shirt was ruined and looked to the blonde slayer in front of him. Smiling, he caught her eye. "Walk you home?" asked, holding out his hand.

Buffy smiled and grabbed his hand. "Always."

***

Connor watched from the shadows as his father and a blonde girl fought vampires. The blonde was amazingly strong and Connor wondered if she too was a vampire. Seeing his father confused Connor further, because last he knew Angel was still in L.A. And this girl seemed to know him rather well.

Connor's first thought had been that Angel had done this. Angel had sent him here. But he quickly dismissed that idea. If that were true, Angel would have been waiting for him. Old habits died hard. Connor watched as Angel and the blond held hands and began walking away.

He hesitated briefly before following.

***

"So, what were we talking about before the vamps attacked?" Buffy asked Angel, as they walked through the darkened streets of Sunnydale.

"Your Biology class, you just had a test in there." 

"Oh, yeah. I'm not sure how well I did. I studied my butt off for that test and I swear half of it looked like a foreign language."

"I'm sure you did okay. I know you've been studying for it, and you seemed to be confident last night."

"Yeah." Buffy turned quiet as they walked, thinking about the horror that was high school. No matter how hard she tried, she never seemed to be able to do well. Although she did manage to get high scores on her SAT test, so maybe not all was lost.

They turned onto Buffy's street and Buffy slowed her walk. Angel glanced at her and readjusted his walk. Saying good-bye was always hard for them. A lot of nights Buffy stayed at his place, but they tried to limit that. Buffy's mother worried when she wasn't home and with the curse still in effect, the temptations were easier to manage with a little down time between sleepovers.

"Well, here we are." Buffy said softly as they stopped on her porch.

"Yep."

"Do you want to come in?"

"It's late, and you do have school tomorrow."

"Right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Of course. Good night. Sweet dreams." Angel smiled down at her.

"Night." Buffy replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

***

Connor watched from across the street as Buffy and Angel kissed. His sensitive hearing had made it possible for him to overhear most of their conversation. She wasn't a vampire. She was a high school student. And she lived in a nice house, and for some reason she was kissing his vampire father and the two of them had been in a cemetery late a night fighting other vampires. Connor's confusion grew. 

He watched as his father waited for the girl to disappear inside the house and close the door before turning to leave. As his father began to walk back the way he came, Connor stepped into his path.

"Dad."

***

TBC.

Please Review. I'd really like to know if anyone is reading this.


	3. chapter3

****

Chapter 3

Notes: Okay some general things I didn't mention in the beginning, mostly because I didn't want to rule anything out. I'm a B/A and C/A shipper. This story however takes place in Season 3 Buffy, meaning B/A is one of the main couples. There will also be a little W/O. Xander and Cordelia will not be together but will have the friends-enemies relationship seen in Earshot, which is one of the reasons I chose that episode as the season 3 spoiler in Chapter 1, I liked the relationships. There is no Dawn in this story. I thought about adding her for a long time, but I figured if he was really sent back, she wouldn't be there, plus for me its easier to write without her in. C/A will be mentioned but as of now I have no plans to make them a couple in this story. I think that's everything.

Also I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It helps to know people are reading this fic and what you think should be going on.

***

"Dad." Connor wasn't sure what Angel's reaction would be, but he needed to know what was going on. He didn't expect Angel ignore him. 

He waited for Angel to get closer and then tried again, a little firmer, "Dad."

Angel stopped and looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Are you looking for your Dad?" 

"What? No, I mean, don't you know me?" Connor asked, unsure of what to say. Of all the things he had anticipated Angel not knowing him was not one of them.

"No. Are you okay?" Angel stared at the teen in front of him. He looked vaguely familiar but Angel was sure they had never met. Plus the boy looked troubled. Angel had also noticed the cuts and bruises on his face and hands.

"I want to go home." Connor was shocked to hear himself say that to his father. It was pathetic. But his father didn't know him and Sunnydale was not home.

"Okay, where is home?" Angel asked, knowing the boy was embarrassed for sounded like a five year old.

"L.A." Connor answered, deflated now that he had no other ideas on figuring out what was going on.

"L.A.? That's a nice city." Angel replied trying to get the kid to relax. "So why'd you leave?"

"I didn't." Connor said softly.

"Huh?"

"I said I didn't." 

"I heard you, but if you didn't leave, how'd you end up here?" Angel was growing more curious about the boy in front of him.

"I don't know. I was walking across the street in L.A., got hit by a truck, and woke up here." Connor explained, looking up at his father.

"You were hit by a truck?" Angel answered.

"Yeah. And now I'm here. Sunnydale. Cordy said this place is horrible."

"Cordy?"

"Yeah. Uh, Cordelia. She's a friend."

"Cordelia Chase."

"You know her?" Connor was shocked. Why did Angel know Cordelia and not him? This was making less and less sense.

"Yeah. She goes to school with Buffy." Angel answered. Why did this boy know Cordelia? In L.A. 

"Buffy? The girl you were with? What school?" 

"Yes, Buffy, the girl I was with. How did you know? And Sunnydale High."

Sunnydale High? But Cordy graduated." Maybe there was another Cordelia Chase somewhere, although that didn't see likely.

"No, she's still in school. Senior year. Maybe we're talking about two different people." Like father, like son.

"Graduated from Sunnydale in 1999. About this tall." Connor made a height gesture. "Originally brunette, but its highlighted blonde now."

"Sounds like Cordelia. But her hair's not highlighted, in less it changed in the last couple of hours. And it is 1999."

"No it's not its 2002." Connor replied thinking his father was insane.

"No, its 1999. I know because Buffy and the gang are counting down to graduation and I swear Xander is driving me nuts with the 'Class of '99' stuff."

"But it was 2002..." Connor trailed off.

"Are you saying you're from the future?" Angel asked, unsure, it was a farfetched idea, but living on the Hellmouth, Angel never ruled anything out.

"Maybe." Connor was totally bewildered now. 

"And you know Cordelia? In L.A.?" Angel continued to question.

"Yes. You too."

"What?"

"You're there. You and Cordelia work together."

"We what? Do you work there too?"

"No. Cordelia is living with me. And..." Connor paused, Angel didn't know him. He didn't have to tell him he was his son.

"And..?"

***

Okay this is what I'm doing. Let me know if you think Connor should tell Angel or not. Please Review and let me know or e-mail me: H0neyAnge1@aol.com. Hope you enjoy the story so far!


	4. chapter4

****

Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for the feedback! It's great to know everyone's opinion before I continue. Not that I always take it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please Review.

Note: At this point Angel still doesn't know Connor's name. I just use Connor's name so everyone will know who I'm referring too.

***

"And..?" Angel looked at Connor, waiting for him to continue.

"And...she works for you." Connor finished, knowing it sounded lame. But this Angel didn't know him very well.

"Yeah. You said that already." Angel stared at the boy, knowing there was more to the story.

"Yeah." Connor shifted uncomfortably. 

"So you know Cordelia and me in L.A., right?" Angel asked, the conversation running through his head.

"Yeah."

"But you don't know Buffy?" Angel had realized what was missing in the previous exchange. This boy didn't know who Buffy was.

"No. Although I have heard of the B-word, which I'm guessing is Buffy."

"The B-word?"

"Yeah. It's what everyone says when talking about her."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. I just know that's what they do."

"So, she's not there?" Angel asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

"No. I don't know a lot of the story, but I think you left and ran into Cordy later in L.A." Connor answered, hoping he was getting the facts right.

"Oh." Angel didn't really know what to say. The Cordelia and him working together was too weird for words. But life without Buffy seemed impossible. He had, had some passing thoughts of leaving. Knowing he was being selfish by staying, but he didn't think he'd ever had the strength to really leave. 

Connor studied Angel as he began to brood. This Angel was different. He still looked the same for the most part, after all, vampire. But the clothes were darker, the face less expressive, the eyes held a little less light. And Angel didn't know him. Wherever this was, Angel didn't have a son. 

"So, umm. It's be light soon." Connor broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sunlight. I guess you know about the vampire thing...yeah." Angel stammered. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I can sense it. ...I mean, I know time it was where I was and I just guessed that the time was all the same." Connor quickly covered, realizing sensing the sun was a vampire trait.

"Oh. I guess you're right. You have a place to say?" Connor shook his head. "Right. What with the being from the future and everything I guess not. I have a place. Extra rooms. You can stay if you want. Tomorrow we'll talk to Giles."

"Okay." Connor paused, then added, "Thanks."

"No problem. I mean, we know each other, right?" Angel began to walk towards his place, trying to seem relaxed. "What did you say your name was?"

"Connor."

"Connor. That's a good name. Irish."

"Yeah."

***

Okay this chapter was a little shorter. Sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer.


	5. chapter5

****

Chapter 5

Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing I really appreciate it. I also wanted to comment on something a lot of people seemed concerned about. Everyone has their favorite characters and their least favorite characters and everyone seems to want to make sure I'm nice to certain ones. So on that topic: a) I don't bash, or a try not to, but angst will happen. b) this is an Angel fic so the story will most be about Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Connor. c) Everyone will be like their third season characters for the most part. Because the story is about the Angel cast they may change a little according to what they find out about their future selves. and finally d) I will give the Buffy cast their moments and include them into the story. They too will show some of the maturity found in later years but for the most part its season 4 stuff. 

Sorry for the long note, but I wanted to put people's minds at ease on that topic. Thanks!

***

Connor stared at Angel's home. A mansion here and a hotel at home, it was amazing. And the mansion housed only one person.

"Umm, this is the living room, uh, kitchen's through there, I think there's some snacks if you're hungry, Buffy usually leaves some. This is my room and other than that you can take your pick." Angel told Connor as they moved through the mansion.

"Thanks." Connor answered as he moved a few doors down and went in. The room was a medium sized bedroom, fully furnished simple yet elegant, Angel's style. Connor stuck his head back out. "This will be fine."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. You might want as well. In a couple of hours we can go through the sewers to the high school, talk to Giles, figure everything out."

"Okay." Connor replied and shut the door.

"Okay." Angel said to himself after the door shut. He continued to look at the door for a moment before going into his own room.

***

Connor lay on the bed, thinking of recent effects. One minute he had been in L.A. and the next he was in Sunnydale. Not only Sunnydale, but if the facts held up he was also in the past. A past where he didn't even exist. 

Angel, his father, didn't know him. Connor wondered what he would be like. Would he be the vampire Holtz always made him out to be? Or the man Connor had started to believe and trust, although slightly? Connor questioned if he was correct in not telling Angel who he really was. 

He also wondered about Buffy, the B-word. He hadn't been told a lot about Buffy or how anyone even knew her. He had just figured she had gone to school with Cordelia. But obviously Angel knew her, and very well, like, kissing kinda well. 

Questions continued to fill his head as he fell asleep.

***

Angel twisted and turned in bed as he thought about the boy, Connor, only a few doors now. Something about the boy was off. There was something he was holding back. But what really bothered Angel was that he felt like he knew Connor from somewhere. He looked vaguely like someone Angel knew but he couldn't figure out whom, and he also held a sense of familiarity. Like the feeling one gets around an old friend or family member.

Angel also thought about the future Connor told of. L.A. Not a bad choice. Not too far way in case he was needed on the Hellmouth, but far enough that lives would be separated. Particularly his and Buffy's. Life without Buffy was hard to imagine. He had thought about living before, a few times actually. After getting back from hell, after Spike's friends talk, after pretending to be evil with Faith, but he wasn't able to do it. But somewhere in the future, he was.

And not only that, but Cordelia was working with him. Cordelia! That made him wonder if Connor was not completely off his rocker. Angel pictured the Cordelia he knew. Tall, brunette, beautiful, yes, but also insensitive, self-involved, and constantly trying to distance herself from the demon fighting. Besides why would Cordelia be in L.A.? If it were 2002 in Connor's time, she would still be in college. Cordelia may be all the things he had mentioned but she was also very smart and had money so that wasn't an issue.

Angel thought about the changes in store for the future if what Connor said was true until his head began to hurt. Finally he fell into a light sleep.

***

That's all for now. Please review and let me know what you thought! 


	6. chapter6

****

Chapter 6

Finally other characters are in this fic!

***

Angel and Connor walked through the sewers of Sunnydale towards the high school. After just a few hours of sleep the two were ready to get to Giles and find answers to their many questions.

Angel led Connor to the basement entrance of Sunnydale High. Together they moved quietly through the darkness. 

***

Giles sat in his office writing in his journal about the patrol that Buffy had described to him earlier that day. With the kids all in their classes and Wesley searching for a new book, Giles was enjoying his quiet time. 

At least he was until he heard the library doors open. 

"Giles?" A familiar voice called.

What was Angel doing here? Giles stood up and moved into the main room of the library.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" Giles asked the vampire.

"Well, I needed to help, or answers, or something." Angel tried to explain. "This is Connor, I met him last night."

Connor moved to Angel's side and gazed at the man in front of him. "Hi."

"Hello. I'm still confused. Why are you here?" Giles asked again. 

"We met last night like I said and it turns out Connor knows me. From the future." Angel answered.

Giles' eyes widened. "The future?"

"Yeah. He says he know me and Cordelia from L.A. ... in 2002."

"What?" Giles' eyes widened even more if it was possible. "L.A.? 2002?"

"Yeah." Angel nodded his head for emphasis. "We were hoping you could help." 

"Well, first we'll need to make sure this is real and then we need to know what caused it. So let's start from the beginning."

***

"So you have no idea how you got here?" Giles asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"No. I was in L.A. year 2002, then big truck, darkness, and the Sunnydale year 1999." Connor had told his story to Giles exactly like he had to Angel. Although Connor got the idea that Giles wasn't too sure that he was telling the truth about being from the future.

"Well, this doesn't help us very much. All we know from this is that you didn't cast the spell yourself. Unfortunately we need much more than that if we are to find out why we were sent here." 

"Well, Mr. Giles, I am happy to report that I found my book and am now back to work." Wesley said as he entered the room. As he noticed the others he stopped. "What is going on?"

"Wesley, Angel ran into this boy last night. He's from the future."

"The future?"

"That is what I said, yes." 

"Fascinating."

"Yes, well, we have no idea how he came to be in our time." Giles explained, getting slightly frustrated. "Now, you say you know Cordelia and Angel in this 2002 version of L.A.?"

"Yes." Connor replied, looking at Wesley.

"Really?" Wesley asked, intrigued by Connor.

"And you too."

"What?" Wesley was shocked.

"You know Wesley too?" Giles asked, wondering how Wesley would end up in L.A.

"Yes. He used to work with Cordelia and Angel."

"I did? But I'm a watcher; I have to be where the Slayer is." Wesley couldn't believe he would forget his duty.

"What's a Slayer?" Connor asked.

"You don't know what a Slayer is?" Angel asked. Connor shook his head in response. 

"Okay, this is getting ridicules." Giles said. "You know nothing about us, yet you claim to know three of our number in the future. But you only give vague accounts and you have no idea how these three ended up together and in L.A. There are too many holes in this story for us to even begin to figure it out. Now, I don't know if you're telling us the truth about any of this but unless you are straight with us, I not believe we can help you."

Connor looked at the librarian. Part of him wanted to rebel. Walk out the door right then and never look back. But if he did he would never get home.

"If you ask me questions I'll try to answer, but I don't know some things, I've only been around for a few months." Connor told Giles, knowing he would have to be more forthcoming.

"Very well. How do..." Giles was cut off by Wesley.

"How do you know me?"

***

"So, how was patrol last night?" Willow asked Buffy as they walked through the halls towards the library.

"Good. Angel and I killed the vamps." Buffy said as Xander joined them.

"Always a plus." Oz answered.

"Yep, much better than them killing you." Xander added.

Buffy flashed him a 'shut up' look, but ruined it by smiling at him.

"Oh, look, headed to the library again." A new voice joined the group.

"Yes, Cordelia and if I'm not mistaken, so are you." Xander replied back. The two had never gotten along, but after their bad break up it was even worse.

"I need to return a book." Cordelia answered, not even bothering to look at Xander.

"And stare some more at Wesley? Please." Xander shot back as they got to the doors of the library.

"Jealous?" Cordelia asked as they entered.

***

"How do you know me?" Cut off whatever reply Xander was going to make. 

The group entered the library to find two watchers, a vampire with a soul, and a strange teen sitting at the large table in the library. Before any of them could comment however the teen began to talk.

"Well, I don't really know you that well. I've seen you a few times, but ever since I've been there you haven't been around that much."

"Why?"

"Well, you kinda did something that made everyone else mad."

"What did I do?"

Connor took a breath. "You took me."

"Took you where?"

"I don't know a lot about this, only what I was told. See I was a baby at the time."

"A baby? I thought you said you'd only been there a few months." Giles asked, confused again.

"I went through a portal, came back a few weeks later and I was eighteen." Connor answered.

"I took you through a portal?" Wesley was shocked to hear that.

"No. You were trying to protect me and then someone interfered and then I was sent through the portal."

"Protect you? From what?" Wesley wanted to know.

"My father."

"You're father?" Giles asked. 

"Yes."

"Why would that make everyone else mad?" 

"Because I'm not supposed to exist." Connor knew he had to explain. "I'm the son of two vampires."

"That's impossible." Came from all corners of the room. The four at the table hadn't noticed that the Scooby Gang had entered until that moment.

"Yeah, but it happened. Some prophecy."

"Okay, let's just say it was possible, which I don't believe, why would everyone be mad at Wesley for protecting you?" Giles asked.

"Because he didn't talk to anyone about it and everyone cares about my father and they later found out that he was never going to hurt me."

"All right, let's stick with us believing you about the son of two vampires thing. Who are your parents?" Giles again took the lead, as everyone else looked too stunned to form words. The Scooby Gang had no clue what was going on, only that whoever this stranger was, what he was saying was impossible.

Connor shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Angel. "Well, they, umm." Connor trailed off.

"He's my son." 

***

If you want more please review!


	7. chapter7

****

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Here's some more.

***

"He's my son." As Angel said the words, he knew they were true. He had finally put the pieces together. Connor reminded him of himself. If Connor being his son wasn't so impossible, Angel was sure he would have figured it out sooner.

"What?"

"This is insane."

"How could that be?"

"I don't believe this."

"Could this be more like a soap opera?"

Outburst filled the room after Angel's statement, but through the uproar Connor looked Angel in the eyes. "Yes."

The one word stopped all the others as they stared at father and son.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angel asked, still reeling from the fact that he had a son. A son! Even in his wildest dreams he had never imagined that he would have a son.

"Because you didn't know me. I wanted to find out about you and I thought it would be easier if you didn't know everything."

"What about me in 2002? I'm sure I would tell you anything you wanted to know."

"We don't really talk much."

"Oh." Angel looked down not sure what to say. He wanted to ask what had happened. Who had taken Connor from him? Why didn't they talk?

"Connor, if Angel's your father, then who is your mother?" Giles asked, looking away from Buffy's glare. She was not going to handle this well when she found out the whole story.

"Her name was Darla."

Angel's head shot back up.

"Darla?" Giles asked as shouts of "She's dead." Filled the air.

"Yes."

"Okay, I was at school, having an actual good day, and then I walk in here and behold the crazy. So someone needs to start explaining." Buffy had lost her patience. She didn't know what was going on, but talk of Angel having a son; a son without her, was not good.

Giles looked back to her and nodded. "Okay from the beginning...again."

***

Sorry this is short, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging too long. I'll try to make my next chapter longer. Please review!


	8. chapter8

****

Chapter 8

Thanks again for the reviews and I hope I can do this next part justice. I have a million ideas but they're all different. 

***

The library was quiet at the moment. The story had been told to the Scooby Gang, who as predicted did not take it well.

Connor had retreated to Giles' office, sick of the looks everyone was sending his way. As if he made the future happen. Connor didn't know most of the people in the main room of the library and the past versions of the people he knew from L.A. were a surprise. Connor wondered what had caused the group to split up. 

***

Sitting on the stairs next to the weapons cage, Buffy was asking herself the say question. Shock seemed to have left all the Scoobies speechless for the time being, although she knew the outbursts would come. The whole story seemed too farfetched to be true, but looking at Connor and into Angel's eyes told Buffy it was. Connor reminded her so much of Angel, even after only a few minutes. But vampires couldn't have kids. But throw in a prophecy and suddenly anything was possible...stupid prophecies. Prophecy or not, Angel having a son was too much for Buffy to handle, mainly because of his mother. Darla. Angel's sire. She had been dust for 2 years. But somewhere in the future she was going to be back and she and Angel would be together and they would have a child. A miracle child. A child that she and Angel could never have together.

***

Willow sat at the large table next to Oz thinking over the story they had been told. She wanted to talk to Buffy, but she knew the Slayer needed time to think about all that she had heard. Finding out that Angel would leave her in the future had to be horrible. Willow didn't know what she found out Oz left her in the future. But not only that, Buffy also had to deal with the fact that Angel slept with Darla. Willow knew her best friend was having trouble processing this information and Willow was ready to duck and cover when she had.

***

Wesley sat next to Giles' at the library table. The full story was interesting if vague. The boy seemed to be telling the truth, and if that was so, Wesley know lived in Los Angles. No longer a watcher. He worked with Angel and Cordelia, fighting demons. Or he had until he had taken Angel's son. Wesley had trouble imagining how he had ended up in L.A., but stealing Connor did not seem like something he would do. Although Connor had said he was trying to protect him. But again it had been vague.

***

Xander sat next to Buffy on the steps of the library. He and Cordy hadn't really been on good terms and college was coming soon, but he was surprised to hear that Cordy not only left Sunnydale, but never even went to college. Instead she started a detective agency with Deadboy. Angel leaving sounded great to Xander, who still didn't like the creature of the night, but from the look on Buffy's face she didn't agree. Losing Angel and Wesley didn't cut Xander up, and he had figured Cordelia would be going to some fancy college in another state, but Xander felt a pang of sadness. In the present he teased them, but he had never really imagined them not being around in the future.

***

Oz sat next to Willow. She was focused on Buffy. He figured that was good. Buffy needed someone to be worried about her. But Oz was focused on Angel. No one had said anything to him since he had announced that Connor was his son. But Oz could see that Angel was disturbed by everything he had learned. He had been in deep brood mode since his short talk with Connor. Buffy was near to bursting, but Angel was crumbling inward. Oz was sure that the library was not going to be a calm place much longer.

***

Cordelia sat on the stairs opposite Buffy and Xander. She hadn't been surprised to hear that she had left Sunnydale. But that she was living in L.A. and working with Angel fighting demons had made her want to laugh hysterically. She was Cordelia Chase. She was rich and popular. She was ready for college and higher education, complete with college guys. How did she end up in L.A. as a demon fighter? Connor hadn't mentioned a lot of specifics, so her personal life was a mystery, but she doubted it was great if she was still playing in the supernatural. Connor seemed nice, and she felt a little sorry for him, but he kept looking at her. Looking at her...maybe not quite lustful or anything but not quite 'just friends' either. Cordelia knew there was a lot more to the story than what had been explained, but knowing what she did, she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

***

Author's Note: Sorry for putting this in and it may not be popular cause its about the C/C thing. But I'm want to state my opinion real fast. I like Connor, I think he's a great character. I also like Cordelia, or I did until recently. I blame her for the whole Reign of Fire crap. It was totally her fault, because Connor was willing to be just friends. That said, Connor does look at her in a I want to be with you way. So anyway, on with the story.

***

Giles sat quietly between Wesley and Angel. He was amazed at what the future held for three of the people in the room. But he saw the logic behind it. At least with Angel. Angel and Buffy tried to be together, but Giles knew it would have to end at some point. Even in they didn't want to admit it. Cordelia and Wesley leaving; however, seemed mind-boggling. Cordelia going away to college would have been believable, but demon fighting in L.A. was a stretch. Wesley leaving the Slayer was also hard to fathom. Of course, Faith going evil may have influenced Wesley more than Giles knew. But regardless of the future, they would have to find a way to send Connor back, he just didn't know how.

***

Angel sat in the corner of the library between Willow and Giles. Buffy. L.A. Cordelia. Wesley. Angel Investigations. Darla. Connor. His whole life had changed. No Buffy was huge. Angel wondered what his future self without Buffy was like. And he had friends. Not honorary friends, but actually friends. Cordelia and Wesley. Two people he barely considered Buffy's friends, let alone his. He had his own company. He knew it hadn't been his idea, it wasn't his usual style. But the two biggest were at the end of his list and the events he knew the least about. Darla and Connor. Connor hadn't been very forthcoming with the details, either because he didn't know or he just didn't want to say. In this time, Darla was dead. He had killed her. Watched as her eyes looked at him in disbelief and betrayal before turning to dust. But she would be back...in his future. He left Buffy and he slept with Darla. Angel tried to wrap his mind around the thought, but it wasn't working. He slept with Darla. It sounded like he was talking about someone else. And he had a son. A human son. Something that he was not capable of ever having, no matter how long he lived. Connor. Connor was his and Darla's son. It was unthinkable. He had been repeating it to himself ever since Giles had started repeating the story to the Scoobies and he still couldn't believe it. But even more, if Connor was to be trusted, Angel hadn't seen his son grow up. Connor had been a baby, then taken by Wesley, sent through a portal with someone else, and appeared weeks later as an 18 year old. Even though Angel never knew Connor as his son, he still felt the wrenching pain in his chest with the thought of losing his son. And he felt anger. Anger at whoever had taken his son through the portal, a faceless person. But most of his anger was directed at Wesley. Because he was here. But this Wesley hadn't done anything. This Wesley knew no more than he did, or Cordelia for that matter. Angel looked over a Cordelia trying to imagine her working with him. He caught her eye and she hesitantly smiled, although small. Angel did the same and turned his eyes to the opposite side of the room. Towards Buffy. She was staring into space, obviously having a hard time as well. She looked over and caught his gaze. That seemed to snap her out of it.

"You left me."

***

Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought because I was trying to show everyone's reactions and I want to know if you thought it worked. Thanks! 


	9. note

****

Author's Note

Okay, first off, thanks to everyone who is reviewing. I love to read them and they help to know what everyone wants to see happen.

Now a lot of people e-mail me or leave reviews with suggestions. So I have two choices for you guys and you just let me know which one. However, I am only going to do one of these two. Because I know what story I want to tell. But I want everyone else to be happy too and to continue to enjoy the story so. 

Choice 1:

We stay in the past and the future is never mentioned (like I don't write about what's happening in the future with Connor gone. The story will probably be a mainly B/A fic because it will take place in Season 3 of Buffy only. And of course everything I mentioned in my previous notes. Scooby Gang is there, Cordy and Wes find out about their future. Connor gets to know everyone. And eventually he will get home.

OR

Choice 2:

I can start writing chapters about the future. However, these are not going to necessarily be happy chapters. My idea is to have Angel, Cordy, and Wes remember the 'real' future (the unchanged) and everyone else only knowing the 'new' one. The chapters in the past will still be B/A, but the future chapters will be a mix of C/A, C/C, and G/F. Then the same as choice one on the past.

It's up to you! Please let me know which you'd rather see. I'm not going to write the next chapter until I know what you guys think.

Thanks!


	10. chapter9

****

Chapter 9

Well it seems that the majority liked the first choice, so we're sticking to the past. I hope everyone will enjoy this next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and letting me know what you thought.

Note: Classes started back up for me this past week so I won't have as much time to work on this, but I will be updating. I promise I won't leave you all hanging.

***

"You left me."

Everyone's eyes turned to Buffy's furious face. The Slayer had, had time to process all the information she was given and now she was pissed.

Connor stepped back into the main room, watching the Slayer and his father closely.

Angel quietly looked into Buffy's eyes, simply saying, "Yes."

"Yes? That's all you have to say? You left me!" Buffy began to move towards Angel as the others moved as far from the two of them as they could. "You don't seem that surprised about it either. Do you want to leave me?"

The last was said with tears forming in her eyes, which seemed to break Angel's silence. "No. Buffy, I don't want to leave you. Ever."

"But you do."

"It looks like it. I'm not going to lie, I have thought about leaving."

"What?"

"Not because I don't love you, but because I do." Angel tried to explain.

"Oh, that makes since."

"Buffy. Our lives are different and we've already seen how hard it can be, and its only going to get harder until one of us leaves...or dies."

Buffy didn't accept that. "How can you think that? If we're together, it'll work out."

"Love's not always enough." Angel looked to the floor, unable to bear hurting her.

"Why not?" Buffy's voice had taken on that of a lost child.

"I don't know." Angel said quietly.

"Okay, sorry to break up the heartbreaking love talk but I'm still confused on the rest of the future stuff. I mean, yeah we're not all together anymore. This being senior year that was kinda being planed, but we were definitely not planning the future that's...well the future." Xander stated.

"I think it'd be best to go through it a little at a time. Find out who Connor knows and doesn't and exactly how much he can tell us about each." Wesley said, looking to Giles for agreement.

"Very well, Connor?" Giles looked over to the boy.

Connor stood watching Buffy and Angel, he felt bad for them. He didn't even know her, but he could tell her heart was hurting. And his father had the same look in his eyes. Maybe he had a lot to learn about this group. 

He looked to Giles. "Okay, but I want to know about now."

They all looked at him.

"Now?" Cordelia asked, unsure what he meant.

"Yes. This time, this place, your lives."

"You want to know about our lives?" Willow looked curiously at him.

"There's a lot I don't know."

"Well, buddy we'll fill you right in." Xander smiled at the group as they all gave him uneasy glances.

This had the potential of badness for all of them.

***

Hope you liked! I'll write more soon. The next few chapters are going to focus on one main character. (i.e. There'll be a Buffy chapter, Angel chapter, etc..) Please R&R.


	11. chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

Finally, here's more.

***

"Okay, let's start slow. We chose one person, Connor tells us what he knows they we'll tell him a little bit about ourselves from this time period. I imagine this will take more time depending on the person, but I would like to do this as organized as possible." Giles explained to the group, now sitting in various places in the library.

"Okay, well how about alphabetically?" Willow suggested.

"Sure, cause then you have Buffy and Angel first, then the rest of us later, when we're all bored."

"Fine, Xander, how about reverse alphabetically? And you can be first." Wesley told him.

"I vote for that." The others quickly agreed with Xander going first.

"Fine, wimps. Okay, buddy; let's get started."

Connor looked at the young man. "I don't know you."

"Oh, I'm Xander ...Harris."

"No. I mean I don't know you in the future. You were in Cordelia's yearbook though. I remember because she was talking about graduation and the big demon snake and how you were key guy? She sounded kinda amused actually."

"Really? Key guy? I like the sound of that."

"Big demon snake? At graduation? What's that about?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure. She said something though... umm...ascension."

"The ascension?" Giles asked, looking at the group.

"Big demon snake at graduation. I mean we already knew it was that day, but actually at graduation?" Buffy stated, with a sigh.

"Well, it does answer one more question." Oz said.

"Anything else you can think of Connor?" 

"No. I mean, nothing else to do with Xander. And I really don't know anything else about graduation, except I lot of people thanked Cordy for weapons."

"Really?" Xander asked amused. "Cordy handing out weapons. That's something to look forward too."

"Shut up, Harris."

"I guess we have to involve everyone then. Wow. That's...big." Willow contemplated. 

"Yes. I imagine there will be no way around that, if it takes place at the ceremony." 

"I suppose."

"So that's all you know about me?" Xander asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not sure if that's good or if I should be insulted."

"Xander."

"What? I'm just saying. Anyway, little back story. I'm Xander. Lived in Sunnydale all my life. Know Willow over there since we were in diapers. Cordy since we were five. And Buffy, Giles, and Angel for the last 3 years and Oz for the last two. Oh, and Wesley for about 3 months. Also I've been a member of the Scooby Gang from the get go."

"Scooby Gang?"

"Yeah, us. This group."

"Oh."

"So, anyway. Next up." Xander said looking to Willow.

"Umm. Okay."

***

Okay. I updated. Yeah! I'll try to update again this week. Thanks to everyone for their comments. Please review and let me know what you thought about this part.


	12. chapter11

****

Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! They really help motivate me to write more...cause unfortunately I'm very lazy.

Note: I'm assuming in this fic that the two groups keep in touch, therefore know about all the happenings on both shows.

***

Willow looked at Connor, unsure if she wanted to know anything about the future. "So. I'm next."

Connor looked at the nervous girl. "I don't know you either. But I've heard about you. You tried to end the world."

"What?" Came from all directions of the room.

"I tried to do what?" Willow asked, worried about her future self.

"Well, they said you were a powerful witch and got into the black magic and tried to kill everyone. But you don't seem like that. Actually you remind me of Fred a little."

"Fred?"

"Black magic?"

"Okay, please a little focus, everyone. Black magic first. Are you sure she was involved in this?"

"Well, Fred and Gunn didn't know her a lot. They meet her once. But they didn't believe it at first either. Until they found out it was a vengeance deal. She went after some guys who murdered someone named Tara."

"Tara? Who's that?"

"I don't know, they didn't either. Never met. Just someone who I think was important to you."

"Well, yeah, if she's going all dark and destroyery and everything." Buffy looked to her best friend unable to believe that it was true. "I don't know about you guys, but this just doesn't sound like us. At all."

"Well, I have been getting into magic lately. And a lot of it is kinda dark. I mean even if I use it for a good purpose."

"Willow's right. Most of the magic's useful in demon areas tend to have leanings to darkness. And a person can become overpowered by these magic's." Giles explained.

"At least I didn't destroy the world." Willow said, still a little upset about the prospect. Then another though occurred. "Am I dead?"

"No. Why?"

"Because usually when we fight the end of the world, the things about cause it tend to die."

"No. I'm not sure what happened only that you were stopped and that now you're learning to control your powers."

"Oh, well that's good. Control is always good."

"So, who's Fred?" Xander asked, now that he knew Willow would be okay.

"One of the people that works at Angel Investigations."

"And this Fred reminds you of Willow, why?" Cordelia asked.

"They just seem similar. Fred's kinda shy, but nervous and she tend to talk babble, but she can also be quiet. She's smart too. She kept trying to teach me physics, but I never understood it."

"She?"

"Yeah. Fred's a nickname. Her real name is Winifred."

"She's sounds nice."

"Yeah."

"I like physics too. I also like computers. Math and science in general, but history is really interesting, oh and we read some great books in English." Willow noticed the looks she was getting. "I like learning. There's so much out there and no matter how much you know, there's always more. I think it's interesting."

"And we think its great that someone does. Because it's really great when test time comes and we need help." Buffy smiled.

"Definitely." Xander agreed.

"I know I appreciate it." Oz replied.

"Yeah, especially during exam time." Cordelia offered.

Willow smiled at them, glad to be in the present and not the future.

"I believe Wesley is next." Giles said, bring everyone back to the matter at hand.

***

I'll try to write the next chapter tonight or tomorrow and get it posted. 


	13. chapter12

****

Chapter 12

Sorry it's taken so long. I've been busy. But finally, here's more!

***

Wesley looked at Connor uncertain. The future didn't look to bright so far, and from earlier conversations it seemed that Connor knew Wesley.

"Yeah, what's old Wes like in the future?" Xander asked, obviously the only one remotely enjoying himself.

"Different."

"Different how exactly?" Giles asked.

"He doesn't always wear his glasses, no suits, a rougher look. He's also very brave."

"Brave?" Everyone sounded shocked as they repeated Connor. Everyone except Wesley, who looked slightly offended and Cordelia who was looking at Wesley with a smile.

"Could you, um, perhaps, give us an example?" Giles asked, wondering how the new kid on the block, turned into a fighter.

"Well, I've only been around him recently, but he fights demons, more recently this beast that is trying to end the world."

"Again? Man, even in the future we don't get a break."

"Again?" Connor asked looked at the group.

"Yeah, we've faced oh, 3, 4, maybe 6 apocalypses, and we have another one on the way." Willow answered.

"Oh."

"So Wesley, in your time is a large part of this, uh, Angel Investigations?" Giles asked.

"He used to be."

"Before taking you?" Wesley wondered.

"Yeah. But now he is just starting to be trusted by everyone again."

"Do you know anything about the time before you were taken?" Wesley inquired.

"You worked with Angel and Cordelia for three years and with Gunn for two and Fred for one. You were actually the boss for awhile."

"I was the boss?" Wesley smiled. 

"Of Angel?" Buffy wanted to know.

Connor nodded.

"Uh, Dead Boy gets bossed around by Wes." Xander laughed.

"Well, not anymore." Connor replied.

"The kidnapping thing?" Willow asked.

"When I was a baby, Wesley discovered a prophecy about me. It translated to 'The father will kill the son.' And he was worried that I Angel would kill me, so he saved me."

"Saved you?" Buffy asked, looking between Angel and Wesley.

"The portal thing, you mention earlier."

"He didn't take me through it. Holtz did."

"Holtz?" All eyes turned to Angel.

"The vampire hunter?" Giles asked.

"The one that chased Angel and Darla through the late 1700s?" Wesley added.

Connor nodded, still focused on Angel. "He was brought through time. God gave me to him."

"I thought Wesley did?" Xander asked, confused.

"You gave me son to Holtz?" Angel turned on Wesley.

"I was trying to save him."

"I would hurt him."

"How do you know? It's a prophecy from the future."

Angel glared at him. "I know."

"He didn't."

The group turned back to Connor, Angel and Wesley taking a second longer to glare at one another.

"I asked him. When I met him. He didn't give me to Holtz. He wanted to protect me and he was just going to take me away. Until he knew I was save or figured something else out. But Holtz found him. And took me from him."

"So, Wesley kidnapped you, and then Holtz kidnapped you again from Wesley." Buffy translated. "So, going back to an earlier statement. How did God give you to Holtz?"

"He would not have gotten me if God did not want me to have him. It's what he told me."

"And you believe him? The guy who stole you from someone trying to protect you and was after vengeance on your father?"

Connor looked at Buffy. He had never really thought about it that way. Holtz had raised him, he had been his father. But she was right. Why did he continue to believe him?

"He raised me. He taught me, but I am learning."

Buffy nodded.

"You say Wesley is gaining back our trust?" Cordelia asked. She was shocked by the what the future held for Wesley, he had stolen Angel's kid. That was huge, she wondered how the future her felt about it. 

"Yes. He has helped out many times."

"What about the prophecy?" Giles asked. "Because you are still alive. So Angel didn't kill you."

"I won't do that." Angel stated firmly.

"I was told the prophecy was false. I was written by a demon, who thought I would grow up to kill it."

"False prophecies. Where does the madness end?" Xander said.

"Yes, well. It seems you know Wesley rather will, better than the rest of us so far. Very interesting, if not most unlikely."

"I'm next." Oz said, having spent most of his time simply observing and listening.

***

Okay, next chapter will probably have Oz and Giles because I can't imagine that Connor would know that much about Oz. But he'll at least have seen him in Cordy's yearbook.

Thank for all the reviews and please review this chapter as well.


	14. chapter13

****

Chapter 13

***

This story is close to being done…finally! Unfortunately I'm the type of person to likes to write the beginning and ending of stories, it's the middle that's hard.

***

The group looked from Oz to Connor waiting to find out what else the future held.

Connor looked at the quiet teen in the corner. "I don't' know you but you look familiar. I'm good with faces and I know I've seen you somewhere."

"His name is Oz. He's a werewolf." Willow said proudly.

"Werewolf?" Connor echoed. 

"Yeah. I got bit." Oz replied. He hadn't said a lot during the meeting, but he had been watching. The boy obviously didn't know them well at all. As far as he could tell Connor knew only three of the people in room and they were Wesley, Cordelia, and Angel. But the boy did have some knowledge of all of them in some form.

"I never met a werewolf before." Connor answered, looking at Oz with curiosity.

"It's only three nights a month. I stay locked up."

Connor nodded. "Cordy said something about werewolf's once. It was the full moon and she mentioned high school fun taking turns watching the werewolf." Connor looked at Oz. "I guess that's you."

"Probably."

"I think I saw you in Cordelia's yearbook. It's were I know a lot of faces. She used to flip through it a lot. I never went to high school, it was nice to see what it was like." 

"Well, that's not really all high school is about. They leave out the going to class, failing tests, and of course the lovely hell mouth." Buffy answered, trying to make the teen feel better.

Connor gave her a small smile. "Unfortunately I don't know anything about your future. Just that you graduated."

"Well that takes some mystery out of this year. At least I know I won't be held back again." 

Everyone else smiled before turning their eyes to Giles who was busy writing everything down in a journal. Sensing their gaze he looked up.

"I believe it is your turn, Mr. Giles." Wesley stated. The other nodded in agreement and Giles sighed.

"Very well."

***

"I gather that you don't know me in your time, based on our earlier meeting." Giles said.

Connor shook his head. "No, but I have heard of you too. You were in the yearbook and Wesley's mentioned you. Especially with the new apocalypse. Wes was saying we should ask you for help."

"He did?"

"Apocalypse?"

"Yeah. There's a beast that has come to Los Angles. He caused a fire to rain from the sky. We haven't been able to defeat him yet."

"A beast?"

"Rain of fire? That's new." Xander said, only half joking.

"We're working on a plan. At least we the group was. It's only been there for a day and already it's bad."

"Calling Giles would be a good call." Buffy said, smiling at her ex watcher.

Connor nodded. "That was the general agreement."

"Okay, so what about this rain of fire? Is that still happening?" Cordelia asked, freaked at the prospect.

"No. It stopped, but it lasted all night. The whole city is in an uproar."

"I can imagine." Willow said, wondering what could cause a rain of fire. Even when the hell mouth opened they hadn't gotten fire in the sky.

"But that's all I really know about you. You're alive, live in Sunnydale, and can help us."

"At least he's alive." Buffy said, happy with that fact.

"Yes, well. I would like to look up this beast when I get a chance." Giles said, already thinking ahead and mentally sorting books.

"What's a watcher?" Connor asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I've heard it today and apparently it applies to you and Wesley but I don't know what it means. You watch stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Me." Buffy answered.

"You?" 

"I'm the slayer."

"What's that?"

"One girl all the world chosen to hunt the vampires, blah, blah, blah."

"Only one? But there are other girls who hunt. Cordelia and Fred hunt vampires too."

"Yes. But Buffy has the advantage. She is chosen and therefore has certain supernatural benefits."

"Supernatural benefits?" Connor echoed, looking confused.

"Much like vampires, Buffy has more strength and agility than a normal person, she can also sense when vampires or danger in general is near." Giles explained.

"Okay, Buffy's the slayer. It's not her turn. We can go back to that after I find out about me." Cordelia interrupted.

***

All for now. By my estimation I'll have 4 more chapters, maybe five depending on how I break them up.

Please review!


	15. chapter14

****

Chapter 14

***

Last chapter I added the rain of fire; however, the whole C/C thing did not happen in my world, so it won't be mentioned. In the beginning I stated that everything through Reign of Fire happened except the sex thing. Basically I added up to Cordelia and Connor watching the fire, but not kissing. Hope that explains it.

Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope this chapter turns out well because Cordelia and Angel are going to be the hardest to write.

***

Cordelia looked at Connor with a mix of impatience and uncertainty. "Well, we all know you know me in the future. I can't believe I move to L.A. and I'm still hanging with al these freaks, so how does that happen?"

Connor looked at her in shock. She was different. "L.A.? Or freaks?"

"Both."

"Well, you moved to L.A. to be an actress and umm ran into Angel. You actually came up with the idea for Angel Investigations. To, um, charge people in trouble to pay bills."

"What?"

"You can't do that!"

"I agreed to that!"

"Interesting idea."

"You also came up with the slogan, 'We help the hopeless.' Works pretty well. They don't charge everyone. You have visions of people in trouble and always help them."

"Visions? What are those? How do I get those?" 

"Um, they how you pictures of people in need of help, sometimes places. I don't know actually how you got them, from someone named Doyle. They come from the Powers that Be."

"Powers that Be?"

"The higher beings? Really?" Wesley and Giles begin to dig in books.

"Angel Investigations works for them. Through the visions the group knows who's in danger."

"Um, but the visions are very powerful. How is Cordelia, a human, able to handle them?" Giles asked, looking up from the book he had found.

"Fred told me she was human when she got the vision but they were killing her. So she became half demon in order to keep them without dying."

"Half demon?"

"I'm half demon? By choice? I don't' think so."

"You wanted to help Angel. Wanted to stay with him." Connor said, focusing his eyes on the floor.

Angel and Cordelia looked at each other in shock, while Buffy glared in jealousy.

"You and Cordelia?"

Angel tore his gaze from Cordy to face Buffy.

"You leave me and you hook up with Cordelia?"

"Buffy, he didn't' say that. I mean, we work together. We're probably friends. Right?" Angel looked to Connor for help.

Connor watched them with interest. "Sure. Friends."

"Just friends?" Buffy asked, more of Angel but it was Connor who answered.

"Friends, but more. All she sees sometimes is him. I think he's the same way."

"What?" Buffy quickly became enraged again, throwing glares to both Angel and Cordelia.

"Me and Angel? Please. I mean, sure he's hot, and tall, and sweet, and a even looks great after a fight…"

"Getting to a point sometime?" Xander interrupted.

"I might have gone out with him a year ago, but that was before I found out he was a vampire and believe me the hooked on Buffy thing is so not a turn on." The last part she directed at Xander.

"Didn't hear any complainants at the time." He shot back.

"That's because you weren't listening."

"I can't believe you left me for Cordelia!"

"That's not what I did!"

"Everyone, please! We can fight this out later." Giles yelled. "We have been here for hours and I for one would like to get to the end of this tonight."

Everyone continued to glare, but made no other comments.

"Please continue, Connor."

"Cordelia's been with Angel for about four years." More glaring. "She used to have a ghost in her apartment."

"A ghost?" Willow asked. 

"Yeah, his name was Dennis. He was nice. Cordy talks about him sometimes. I met him once. We went over there to see if we could find any clues when she went missing."

"I went missing?"

"What do you mean missing?"

"She disappeared for a few months. She went to a higher plane."

"Higher plane?" Wesley asked.

"She was a higher being. But she came back."

"Cordelia was a higher being? Working for the powers. Extraordinary."

"I was a what?"

"What's a higher being?"

"They work in other planes other than our own. Watch over us, sort of like supreme beings who can see the past and parts of the future. They watch over us."

"Cordelia was one of those?" Xander asked.

"Well, she's back now. She lives with me."

"Why do I live with you? I have my own place. And why am I back?"

"We don't know that yet. We couldn't afford to pay rent for you, and you weren't there. So you didn't have an apartment when you came back. And you chose to live with me after coming back."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"Above a museum."

*A/N: I couldn't' remember, I think it was a museum.*

"They have apartments above museums?"

"No, I live in the attic."

"Huh. And I chose to live there why?"

"Because you said I told you the truth and we had both lost a lot."

"What did we lose?"

"You lost your memory. You went away and when you came back you didn't' remember anything. Not even your name."

"I didn't remember who I was?"

"No. But you're better now. They did a spell and now you remember."

"Well, good. But you're Angel's son, right? So why don't you live with him?"

Connor's eyes were downcast as he felt everyone's eyes on him, again. "We don't' get a long that well."

"Right, sorry."

"This is amazing. I can't believe Cordy is a higher being with visions because she wanted to stay with Angel, and now she's shacking up with his son." Xander exclaimed.

Willow hid a smile as Cordelia tensed up ready to begin another bickering match.

"Excuse me, Mr. My whole family is dysfunctional and I sleep outside on holidays to avoid them."

Connor looked at Cordelia again. She was not like the Cordelia he knew. "You're different." he muttered.

"What?" Cordelia asked, still thinking of the next good comeback.

"I said you're different."

"Different, from what?"

"From the way you are now. You're nicer. You care about people's feelings."

"Cordelia!" 

Everyone turned.

"Sorry." Oz looked down, knowing that had been out of character for him.

Again smiles were exchanged.

"I care. I just don't always express it. I guess I get better at it."

"Wonderful. You grow. Then latch on to my boyfriend. I want to know about me, because I got a lot of questions for you." Buffy said, still pissed about the mention of a possible relationship between Angel and Cordelia.

***

Yay! I updated! And it was even in the same day!

Please review. 


	16. chapter15

****

Chapter 15

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I don't really have any excuses cause we got two days off from college and work from ice, but I've been spending my time reading fanfic rather than writing it. 

Thanks for the reviews and I already know how this is going to end, I just have to sit down and actually write it.

***

Connor looked at the Buffy, knowing she wasn't going to like the little bit he knew about her.

"Well?" She asked, still hostile from learning of a possible relationship between Angel and Cordelia.

"Know some about you. Everyone just calls you the B-word, instead of using your name. "

"The B-word? Why?"

"I'm not sure. I think because they're afraid Angel will hear them."

"Oh."

"All I really know about you is that you died and then-"

"What?"

"Again?"

"How?"

"I'm dead?"

The entire room jumped up wanting answers.

Connor stared at them and continued. "And then was brought back after a few months."

"How?"

"Months?"

"Why?"

"From what I heard you died saving your sister, which also-"

"Sister?"

"I don't have a sister."

"You don't have a sister?" Connor asked. "But they said she was the key but because you both had the same blood you died in her place."

"But I don't' have a sister."

"Maybe you do. You just don't know her yet. Maybe you have a half sister?" Willow suggested.

"Half sister? I know mom wouldn't, and dad…well dad, okay call dad when this is over. So I died, but you said I was brought back, how?"

"I'm not sure exactly how. I know Willow was able to do it."

"Willow? You brought me back?"

"I did? Well, yay me, I guess."

"You say it was months later? That would have had to be a very powerful spell. Very dangerous." Giles said. "It's not at all a smart thing to attempt."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I mean, it's foolish and I can't believe that you, rather future you would be so stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Giles, hello! It worked. Connor said Buffy's alive."

"At what costs? He doesn't know her."

"So, I could be different? How?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of different things that can go wrong with those spells."

"You don't' know?" Buffy looked to Connor.

"No." Connor shook his head. "But they haven't said anything about you being different. You're still alive so I figured you were okay."

"Maybe. Is that all you know about me?"

Connor nodded.

"Great. Wonderful future to look forward to. Speaking of which, I want to know more about this Cordelia and my boyfriend thing."

Angel shifted uncomfortably, "Buffy, I don't think it's like that."

"Well, I want to know."

"They're not together. But Fred says they should be."

"She does, does she?"

"She always says this word, um, kyerumption. I don't' know exactly what it means. I never bothered to ask, but it has something to do with the two of them being together." Connor looked to the ground, not wanting them to see how much this line of conversation was disturbing him.

"But that's just her opinion, right?" Cordelia jumped in.

"I guess. But Gunn and Lorne see it too."

"Really?" Buffy asked, the edge creeping back into your voice.

Connor shifted his weight, still looking at the ground. "Well, I see what they're talking about. But, now, it's not the same."

"The same as what?" Buffy wanted to know.

"The same as you. He looks at her sometimes, like he cares, but he looks at you like you're all he sees. It's just different."

"Really?" Buffy asked again, this time softer.

"Yeah." Connor told her, watching the way her eyes focused on Angel. He didn't understand why they weren't together in his time.

Angel moved closer to Buffy, wrapping his arms around her. "Stay?" She whispered.

"Promise." he answered.

The other's smiled at the couple, before getting back to business.

"Okay, so Angel's the last one, and since you're his son, this should be fun."

***

I'm going to try, I want to stress the word try, to finish this story this week, because next week is Spring Break and I'm going to be in Chicago, without internet access.

Please Review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!


	17. chapter16

****

Chapter 16

***

Okay , first I want to say I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't get a chance to work on this before I went to Chicago and then it just seemed really hard to write this chapter.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too.

***

Angel and Buffy turned their attention back to the group. Connor explained about everyone else, now only Angel was left.

Connor looked nervously around the library, unsure of how much he should tell them. "Well, he works in L.A. now, he's my father, and he's not with Cordelia."

"Uh huh." Willow nodded. "But he didn't raise you, this, um other guy did. And you said you don't get along that well, why not? What happened?"

"I was taken to another dimension and raised then I came back 18 years older. Not really hard to explain why we aren't close." Connor said shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but you've been back for months right? I mean, I'm not the greatest fan of Dead Boy's but it seems like you would have gotten to be somewhat friends by now."

"Well, I wasn't really interested in being friends."

"Why not?"

"Because of Holtz." Angel answered looking at Connor with the all knowing look that Connor had grown to hate.

"Yes. He taught me about you. Told me of what you did to him, his family."

"I don't know what he did, but it wasn't Angel. It was Angelus." Buffy jumped in.

"Yes. But I wasn't told about that. Holtz always referred to him as Angelus, told me 'Angel' was just an act to get people on his side before he turned on them."

"So, you didn't get with the father-son bonding, but you know each other, so you know Angel and Angelus are different now."

"At first I wasn't sure. Then I began to believe, but then my fath-,Holtz was killed. Neck wounds. J-Someone told me it was Angelus and I believed them."

"So, you think Angel killed your, Holtz."

"I did."

"You don't anymore?"

"I found out the truth…later."

Angel looked closely at his son. He recognized the emotion he was feeling. Guilt. "Later?"

"After I tried to make you pay."

"Make him pay? How?"

Connor looked down, fidgeting as he tried to explain. "I put him in a box, in the ocean. So he could live forever."

"You did what?!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Why would you do that?!"

Everyone turned on the boy as he revealed his actions. Everyone except one. Angel stood back, starring at Connor, unable to believe he had done something like that too him. But unlike the others, Angel also watched Connor, noticed his remorse.

"I thought he deserved it."

"Well, he didn't."

"Maybe I did."

Everyone turned to look at Angel. "I'm not saying it was right, but I've earned worse."

"Angel, that wasn't you."

"Maybe not, but he knows that now too. Right?"

Connor looked at his father. "I think so. And you're back now. You kicked me out."

Angel smiled at his son. "Well, I was probably cranky."

"Excuse me, but he tells you he dropped you in the ocean and you kicked him out and you find this amusing?"

"No, but I understand it. I've had a lot more experience with guilt and vengeance than any of you."

"So, Angel kicked you out after an adventure in the sea, courtesy of you and Cordelia now lives with you after losing her memory when she was a higher being. Boy, are your lives confusing."

Connor smiled at him. "Yes, they are. But I really want to get back there."

***

Okay, I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I've tried a few different ways and this one seemed the best, so here it is. Next chapter will be about getting Connor home. I have decided that the future will only be mentioned at the very end of this story and only a little. So you get to wait for that, plus if everyone ends up liking this story and it's ending I may do a sequel.

Please review!


	18. chapter17

****

Chapter 17

***

Okay, I finally got time to write the end of this. I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy it.

***

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to get you back. By what you have told us of your time and how you came to be here, I believe a time inconsistency spell was used. Whether or not it was meant for you or why is unclear. However, a reversal spell shouldn't be that hard to find." Giles told Connor once the Q and A session had completed.

The group of teens sat around the room, quietly talking to one another, still in shock over the revelations they had heard.

Connor nodded as Giles and Wesley moved to pick books off the shelves. He glanced around the room, then moved to sit on the stairs to the right of the large library table. Silently he watched the others, wondering what had changed them so much in the few years that lead to the future.

"Eureka!"

All heads turned to Wesley as he emerged from behind a shelf of books. 

"I think I found the perfect spell. We just need a few ingredients, it's fairly simple." he said as he approached Giles.

"Sage, crystals, ash… I believe I have most of these." Giles moved to his office to rummage through drawers.

***

~ 2 hours later ~

"Okay, we're ready." Willow said as she lit the last candle.

Giles added the last ingredient to the spell and motioned to Connor to step into a circle painted on the floor.

As Connor moved forward the others called good-bye and safe trips. Angel remained silent, stepping in front of him instead.

"From what I hear we aren't much of a father and son, but I hope in the future we can be. Be careful." Angel added a pat on the shoulder as he moved back to his previous spot.

"Thanks…Dad." Connor moved into the circle and Giles and Willow began to chant.

__

Traveler of time

Return to your place

Leave here the past

And return to the future.

A bright light filled the library and when it disappeared Connor was gone and only smoke was in his place.

***

~ The Present ~

Connor groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He's headache had returned and he felt exhausted. As his eyes began to adjust he risked a glance around, expecting to find the empty street he had been on before his trip to the past.

But instead he found walls. He was inside. A small crack of light streamed into the room, hitting blue curtains, a messy floor, and the dark blue comforter on the bed.

"Connor!" a voice called. 

A voice he didn't recognize. The door to the room burst open and something ran at him. He tried to get away, but the movement caused new pain in his head and he was trapped as the thing landed on him.

"Connor?" A new voice asked, another figure filling the door.

"Help." Was all he could manage.

Laughter filled the room and a second figured joined the first in the doorway. 

"Bailey, get off your brother."

***

The End.

***

I'm like to apologize for the horrible spell I made up…obviously not my best work. Also I had to have Wes say Eureka, cause it was great when he used to do that. J 

I hope you liked it. If enough people actually liked this story and want a sequel I'll write one, but it'll probably be about a month because I have school for another month and its basically be tests every other week so I haven't had much time to write.

Please review!!!


End file.
